You're my Cover, Cover Boy
by Hortense Knight
Summary: Logan have been noticing Kendall, and his not eating and lack of energy. Beware: I wrote this at night and I didn't proofread. One-shot. It's a RPS!Kogan story, so.


Now bare with me, I wrote this late at night, and I didn't proofread it. But I really hope that you enjoy it. Rate and Review?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Kendall headed towards his dressing room; he got a strange letter saying to meet him to his room. He was walking and thinking of everything that may be in there, but kept drawing up blanks. He finally got to his dressing room, turned the knob and opened the door. And there sitting on a chair in the middle of the room was Logan, with a guitar.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked, suspiciously.

"I've noticed that you have been eating less, and you just seem out of place recently." Logan replied in a serious tone. Kendall kept quiet.

"And Kendall, I need you to know. You're my best friend in this entire world, you're the reason I made it this far. Without you, I don't know what I would have done. And I love you, Kindle." Logan said the last part with a tiny grin. Kendall was still unsure of what to do.

"I decided to learn this song, which one of my good friends wrote, on the guitar." The brunette gives his famous dimply smile. Kendall is just staring in awe; he's never seen Logan holding a guitar, let alone plays one. His heart is soaring. Logan begins strumming the beat to 'Cover Girl'.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

Kendall is goofy dimply smile plastered on his face, as Logan continues strumming and looking at Kendall's gorgeous green eyes.

_Cause you're my cover, cover boy_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover boy_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover boy_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Kendall's licks and bites on his lower lip, loving how Logan looks with a guitar and singing to him. The brunette smirks like he just read Kendall's mind.

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

_And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape_

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you're just not good enough_

_You're so wrong, baby_

_Cause you're my cover, cover boy_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover boy_

The blonde still has that goofy smile from before, but this time he has tears, of joy, threatening to spill.

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways _

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_Cause you're my cover, cover boy_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover boy_

_Oh woah oh oh, my cover boy_

_Oh woah oh oh, my cover boy_

_Whoa oh, my cover boy_

_Whoa oh, my cover boy_

"And I meant every single word, Kendall." Logan shot his famous dimply smile to Kendall again, immediately making the blonde swoon. The blonde broke away from his lovesick daze.

"Thanks, Logie. I really needed that right now." Kendall smiled, shyly.

"How about we finish up early, and go to that buffet that is just a couple blocks away." Logan asked.

"I think Scott would get mad. And I am not hungry." Kendall said.

"Kendall, that wasn't a question. I am taking you to that buffet, and you are eating. We all care about your health, Kendall. So, Scott let me and you have the rest of the day off to pig out." Logan smiled.

"I don't kno—." Before Kendall had time to say anything else, he was already being dragged out his dressing room, and out studio.


End file.
